This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2004-78521, filed on Oct. 2, 2004 and all the benefits accruing therefrom under 35 U.S.C. §119, and the contents of which in its entirety are herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cooling a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, and a heat treatment apparatus having the device for cooling an LCD panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for cooling an LCD panel, which is capable of cooling an LCD panel through an in-situ process to enhance productivity, and a heat treatment apparatus having the device for cooling an LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus converts electric signals processed by an information processing apparatus into an image. Examples of display apparatus include a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus, an LCD apparatus, an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) apparatus, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), etc.
The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel having two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD apparatus displays an image by changing an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
A sealing member combines the two substrates of the LCD panel. The sealing member is hardened by heat or light applied thereto. Then, the sealing member is cooled. The liquid crystal is heated, so that the liquid crystal is distributed uniformly between the two substrates, and the liquid crystal is also cooled. Therefore, a device for cooling the LCD panel is used for manufacturing the LCD apparatus.
However a conventional device for cooling an LCD panel requires a significant amount of time thus lowering productivity.